kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Ladies of the Shade (episode)/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript for the episode "Scorpion's Sting" from the Nickelodeon television series''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. The transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Joshua Hamilton. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 'Villagers: '(All Cheering as the ladies dance).'' Po: Hey, what's all the fuss...? (sees the ladies dancing) Whoaaa!'' ''Mr. Ping: Oh, Po, it's so beautiful!'' ''Po: The dancing?'' ''Mr. Ping: No, the potential customers. Now, get out there!'' ''Po: I don't know, Dad.'' ''Mr. Ping: (gasps) That's fine. After all I've done for my little boy, if the shop closes I'll find work, maybe sweeping dirt from the corners of my broken heart...'' ''Po:' (Groans) Okay... Mr. Ping: '''Great! (gives Po a sign) You spin it! People love that! And here are some free noodle coupons. ''Po: Wait. Free noodles?'' ''Mr. Ping: No, free coupons!'' ''(Po spins the sign) Mr. Ping': Don't forget the smile! '(The Ladies dance towards Po while the crowd cheers) (Ladies dance around Po) Po: Wh... what? Okay...I'm not very good!'' ''(Po dancing with the ladies) (Villagers cheer) Song:' HELP! Thief! Stop him! Po: '(confronting the thief) Hey buddy where ya' goin'? Jail's that way! (Po points the sign in the wrong direction of the jail). Uh wait, it's, actually, that way....over....there.'' ''(Thief Attacks Po) Mr. Ping:' Don't forget to spin the sign!'' ''(Villagers cheer for Po)'' ''Mr. Ping: People love spinning signs!'' ''Song: Thank you so much! This is everything we own!'' ''Po:' Pfft, that? No, heh heh, that was nothing. Just part of the whole Dragon Warrior job description thing. Heh heh heh. Su: Wait, Dragon Warrior?! It's the honor of a thousand lifetimes to be in your presence. '' ''Po: Whoa! That's a long time!'' ''Su:' We are the Ladies of the Shade. I am Su, these two are the twins (the twins giggle and flirt with Po), and this adorable little lotus flower is known as Song. ''Po: H...Hey, I'm Po. (Po points to his father with the sign) And this is my dad.'' Su: '(talking to Song behind a parasol) Song, we've got to get into the Jade Palace! I want that Dragon Chalice! Get him to say YES! Think you can handle him?'' ''Song: As long I don't have to pick him up.'' ''Song:' Po, would you show me around the village? Po: '''Yes I would love to show you around! (Su puts an arm out, but Po begins walking away merrily) Come on! ''Mr Ping: (spinning the sign) Eat at Mr. Ping's Noddle Shop!'' ''(Su Snickering As Planned) (Po gasps and play with action figures) (Song sighs and drops her handkerchief and Po picks it up and cleans his armpits with it) (Po gasps and gives her handkerchief back. Song smiles nervously) (Mr. Ping plays music while Po and Song eat noodles) (Song tries to kiss Po, but Po accidently bites Song's head) (Song hits Po several times in the head with her parasol. Po finally realizes what he's done, and releases her.) (At the top of the stairs of the Jade Palace) Po: Trust me!'' ''(Po pushes Song down the Stairs) (Song Screams) (Po begins making silly noises; Song laughs nervously) (Later in the forestSong gives Po a love message and Po opens it) Po: A Heart! Wait Until you see this..'' ''(Po converts the heart into a picture of his butt) Song: What is it? (Song opens the message) It looks like your...'' ''Po: Eh?!'' ''(Song laughs when she sees Po bent over, acting out the pose in the picture) Song: Well that was a fun day Po!'' ''Po: (nudging Song, embarassed) No..!'' ''Song: (nudges Po back) Yes it was! '' ''Po:' Oh, Stop it! (Po accidentally pushed Song off of the rock they are sitting on). Oh! Sorry! Song: '(giggles) That's okay!'' ''(Song begins to feel guilty about Su's plan to steal the Dragon Chalice) Song:' Po, there's something I need to tell you... ''Po: You can tell me anything! We're like, best friends now!'' ''Song: Well, that's good, because I wanted to say...(Song is interrupted)'' ''Po: You're like the first girl I've ever been best friends with!'' ''Song: Yes! I like you too! Which is why I can't stay.'' ''Po: What? Why?!'' ''Song: About our dance troop, we're actually here...(Song is interrupted by Su, who appears in between them)'' ''Su: Oh! There you two lovebirds are!'' ''Po: Ha! Lovebirds...hah hah hah! Ye, y'right? (Po knocks Song off of the rock again)'' '(Su confronts Song, hiding them behind a parasol) Su:' So, did you ask him? '(Po interrupts Su) Po:' Ask me what? If I can reenact the battle of Sorrow Hill with action figures? (crossing his arms) 'Cause I can. '(Song giggles) Su:' You didn't get him to say yes?! Oh forget it. Leave this to me. '(Su begins acting sad) Su:' It's just the Jade Palace is so big, and the sad reality of it is, we have no place to stay! ''Po: But why?'' ''Su: (Su begins telling a story to convince Po to allow them entry into the Jade Palace) We once lived in a place darkened with evil. We spent most of our lives as captives, forced to dance for the amusement of the barbarian warlord.'' ''Po: A rhinoceros warlord?!'' ''Su: Actually it was a crocodile'' ''Su: For years we lived under his iron boot, dancing, dancing, DANCING, until one day we got a chance to escape. We ran, and we never looked back! After that, we thought our lived would be better...'' ''Po: Cool!'' ''Su: But we were wrong.'' ''Po: Bummer.'' ''Su: We roamed from town to town, with no food, no confort, searching for a place to call home, but everywhere we went, we were shunned. Now we're outcasts, without even a place for the night. And poor Song, the darkness frightens you so!'' '(Su waits for Po's response) Su:' Po! Are you listening?! '(Po begins to daydream about saving the Ladies of the Shade) Po:' But the magnificent Dragon Warrior, master of hospitality, would come to the rescue! ''Su: Po?! Can you help us?!'' ''Po: Uh, you know I am the Dragon Warrior right? I do help people and, Song is my friend, and...Ah what the heck! What's one night! (Po points to Su and Song) You ladies are invited to stay at the Jade Palace!'' ''Su: Oh! How wonderful!'' '(The twins appear next to Po, giggling) Su:' Please allow us to show our thanks with a personal performance for you and the legendary Furious Five! '(In the Hall of Warriors) Mantis:' Shifu's gonna' love strangers in the Jade Palace! ''Po: Mantis, isn't it our duty to help poor unfortunates in need who happen to be amazingly awesome dancers doing like a free show?! Yeah!'' ''Viper: Shhh!'' ''Tigress: What do you know about these dancing ladies?'' ''Po: That they're ladies, and they dance.'' ''Crane: Shhh! Po!'' ''Tigress: I don't trust them.'' ''Monkey: You don't trust anyone. You don't even trust the mailman and he's been coming here for thirty years!'' ''Tigress: Planning something for thirty years...'' ''Po: Shhh! I'm trying to watch here!'' '(The Ladies of the Shade continue dancing) Po:' Woah! '(Through their captivating moves, Tigress notices that the Ladies of the Shade attempt to steal the Dragon Chalice) Tigress:' (gasps) Thieves! ''Po: You always believe the worst about...'' '(The Furious Five leap infront of the Ladies of the Shade, Su drops the chalice, Po gasps) Viper:' All right ladies, drop the act. Your performance is over! ''Su: Actually, our performance is just about to start!'' '(All of the ladies' parasols open, revealing that the ribs of the parasols are blade-tipped. The Ladies of the Shade begin moving towards the Po and the Furious Five, their blade parasols spinning like saws) Po: Wait, WHAT?! '' Act 2 ''Su: Ladies, Attack!! ( The ladies began to attack Po and the Five)'' ''( Po Starting to argue with Song) Po: Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!'' ''Song: I tried to tell you...!!'' ''Po: Tell me what?! That you're a lier and I'm a sucker?'' ''Song: No! It's not like that.'' ''Po: And to think how I showed you how my butt looks like a heart.'' ''Song: Something I' ll always treasure.'' ''Su:' Song! Less talking, more punching! '''''Soon all the Ladies gather in a circle and purple smoke appears crovering them. Po and the Five dive for the attack into the smoke but as soon as it disappears, the ladies are gone and Po and the Five are on top of each other. Po: Well, eh eh....that was fun.'' ''Everyone gets up. Tigress: Ughh!! Wait a go, Po!! '' ''Po:' I didn't know....... ''Tigress: What were you thinking?!'' Po: '''They said they needed a place to stay!! Because of the Warlord with an Iron Boot. (gasps) ''Crane: Po? They lied to you.'' ''Viper: They got away with Shifu' s Dragon Chalice, Master Oogway gave that to him.'' ''Po:' Those lying...liers!! Now the Hall of Warriors is wreaked and Master Shifu is going to be back any time!! ''Tigress: We have to get Shifu' s Dragon Chalice!'' ''Po: I' ll go! It' s my mistake from bringing them in! I' ll alone will find them and bring them to justice! Hyahh! ( Po accidently kicked the stand that holds Shifu's vase of Wisdom)'' ''Viper: Me and Crane will go with Po. We can find their scent of what it leads to. While the rest of you clean uup the place.'' ''Tigress: It is done then. Besides, we had a lot of practice cleaning up all of Po' s messes. '' '( The Trio are following the Ladies' Scent to find find there village Day an Night) Po: I felt like I' ve been here before. This Canyon have a name. Canyon of the Angry Rhinoes? No. Canyon of the Black Tortoise Gang? Nuh Uh. ( All listening to the winds in the Canyon). Canyon of the Shreiking Winds! Yeah! ( All being picked up and blowned away by the wind)'' ''Viper:' Po, try to hang on! Po: '''Oohf! ( p;o get' s hit by a large rock) ''Crane: Grab on to my legs! ( All flowned torwards the village) There' s the village! we need to get to the ground without being spotted!'' ''Po: I think we know a certain lady who' ll help us out! Viper, bring us down! ( all groaning)'' ''( Po disgised himself as a lady) Po: Oh You who!'' ''Theif: Halt! who goes There?!'' ''Crane:' This will never work. Po: '''Give it a chance, ( Po' s high voice) I am here to join the ladies of the shades because I am good at dancing skills. ''Theif: Well, how come I never see a lady like you before. Finally A lady my size now together we should bring harmony.'' ''Po: Oh, aren't you so silly. You' re so silly, silly, silly, silly, silly. ( Po hit the theif with Viper)'' ''Theif:' Hey! Wait a minute! Po: '''Sorry, no can do. ( Po knocked out the theif at the gate) ''( Trio entering the village) Po: This Place is crowded with them.'' ''Crane: Finding the Chalice will take us forever to find.'' ''Po:' Uh oh act casual. Oh hi! Hello (Giggeling) They' re buying it. ( Gasps) There's Song and the Chalice! Crane: '''Po, we don't have time for this. ''Po: But she gave me an owey on my heart!'' ''( Po walking up to the Twins and Song) Twins:' Time for your pedicure! Po: '''Oh! That is horrible. ( Po relaxing while being pedicured) ''Twins: Wow! Look at her toe nails! '' ''Song: Ughh! I' ve been traveling back from the Valley of Peace. My feet are killin' me!'' ''Po: How was the Valley of Peace, do you meet someone there. Someone nice ( Po's regular voice) Like trying to steel the Chalice and never told him your secret and treasure his butt like a message!'' ''Song: How do you... Po?!'' ''Po: Po! Who' s Po?'' ''Song: Po!! (Po accidently bumped into Su)'' ''Po: ( Gasps) Su!!'' ''Su: You know my name?'' ''Po:' Who wouldn't know you. Su: '''Who are you? ''Po: Oh! Who am I? Well I' m Matto Motto Matta Mina.'' ''Crane: Nice.'' ''Su: What do you do?'' ''Po: Well I' m a... Dance! I dance.'' ''Su: Perfect! You should dance for us.'' ''( Po dancing for the Ladies) Twins: Huh! She' s light on her feet.'' ''( Song feeling greived and sad to left) ( Po neer the Dragon Chalice and Su is keeping a close eye on it) ( Po taken the Chalice Behind his back) Su: I think I might know you... Dragon Warrior!'' ''Po: Great! So you don't mine if I take of this rediculous disgise!'' ''( Viper, Crane and Po Revealed them selves to the ladies) ( Po trips on the bucket and ended up on the chair surrounded) ( Ladies growling at Po) ( Po Gasps) Act 3 Twins: You' ll never get out of here alive!!!'' ''Po: 'It 's Time to show what justice is and .... Ooh! Ow ow ow ow! Ooohh! I just stubbed my little piggy who stays home! ''( '''Po gasps at the ladies) Twins: You have been captured!! So give up!!'' ''( Ladies shot out mini parosals) Po:' I' ll never give up! AAH! Ohh! Mini Parosals! Cool! '( Ladies shooting multiple mini parosals at Po) Po continues: Whoa! That is very uncool, indeed!'' ''Crane to Viper: We need to take the Dragon Chalice back to the Jade Palace before Shifu find' s out it' s missing!'' ''Viper to Crane: What about Po?!'' ''( Viper and Crane flying out of the village to escape with the Dragon Chalice) Crane to Viper: He' ll be find! Right now we need to get back to the palace and quick!'' ''Su: Where are you going with my Dragon Chalice?!'' ''Viper: We' re leaving right now!'' ''( Su throw a large chain at the duo at fall to the ground) Su: Now I beleve that you' re trapped here! Give up the Chalice or we' ll force it from you!'' ''Po; Not a chance! ( Po constantly trapped surrounded) Okay? Now get ready to feel the Thuder!!'' ''( Su ordered the ladies to attack) Song: Po!!! I' m coming for you!'' ''( Song defended Po against the ladies of the Shade) Po: Song! What are you doing here?!'' ''Song: I' ve heard you can use a real friend. '' ''Po: All Right!!'' ''Song: Po! Catch! ( Song threw Po an extra parosal)'' ''Po and Song: Hyahhh!'' ''Crane: Po! we need to get out of here, Now!!'' ''Po: What about the dragon Chalice?!'' ''Viper: I' ve got it!'' ''( Po constantly look at Viper when she swallowed up the Chalice) Po: Whoaa! That is so Cool!!'' ''( Song, Po, Viper and Crane trying to escape the Ladies' Village) ( Ladies got the duo trapped and Song starred at Po for questions) Song: Po! What are we going to do now?!'' ''( Po cracking his knucles and body) Po: Come on let' s go, Song!'' ''( Po carried Song to escape) ( Su blocking the path to escape) Su:' Song!! Where are you going?!!! Po: Well, you' re EVIL! so we' re leaving!! ''Su continues: You' ll have to get pass me first! Before you can escape!'' Po continues: '''That is too easy! 'Cause there' s only one of you, two of us and.... ( Ladies surrounded the duo) Whoaaa and hundreds of them! ''Song: What should we do?'' ''Po: Ruunnn!!!! ( Po and Song are being chased by all the villagers into the canyon)'' ''( Po got a brilliant plan to get rid of all the ladies) Po: The Wind!!'' ''Song: Po!! What are you doing?!'' ''Po: I' ve got a brilliant idea!'' ''Song: Po! Is this necessary?!'' ''Po continues:' Trust me! Close your unbrella! '( The Wind picked up all the ladies and flying into the air) ( Su got picked up by the wind and hit her torwards a large rock) Su:' Ooopphhh! '' 'Po: '''Not so tough are you now ,Su?! Well Song what are you going to do now? Song: '''I think the Ladies need a new leader. Someone who is good enough to let them do honest work instead of a life of theivery. ''Po: Well, I don' t know about that. ' Cause I' ve got my hands pretty full now; but being a leader that' s a whole different storry.'' ''Song: I was talkin' about me.'' ''Po: Ohh! Deffinently! You' ll make an awesome leader of the Shades.'' ''Song: Thank you for helping me out and having a great time by the way.'' ''Po: Yeaah! We make an awesome duo! Since we' re best friends and all that.'' ''Song: I guess my ride is here.'' ''( Song gave Po a kiss) ( kiss) Song continues: Good bye Po!!!'' ''( The trio returns with the Dragon Chalice) Po: Guys!! We' ve got Shifu' s Chalice back! We all did it in style!!!'' ''Shifu: Po!!'' ''( Shifu caught Po by surprise) Shifu continues: Please quiet down! I have enough headaches for one day!'' ''Po: Uhh? Shifu! So how was your trip? is it okay?'' ''Shifu: Barely.'' ''( Shifu look at the stand) Shifu: Has anyone seen my Dragon Chalice?'' ''( Shifu turned to all with concerns) Po: Oh. You meen the.... Look a shooting star!'' ''( Po placed the Chalice where it was left but almost bumped it) Po coninues: Is this the Dragon Chalice?! '' ''Shifu: Yes, it is.'' ''( shifu looked at the chalice when he finds lipstick) Shifu continues: Is that lipstick?'' ''Po: You know who else wheres lipstick? A girl that' s what and there' s non of them here.'' ''( Viper and Tigress look at Po angrily) Po continues: Enjoy your Chalice Master Shifu.'' ''( Shifu walks out the Jade Palace when he looks inside the Chalice and finds a mini parasol gifted by Song) ( Shifu turns torwards Po and the Five: All have left) '''Shifu: '''Hhhmmph? L L L L L L